Another Battle
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une bataille continue encore entre les anges et les humains. Qui va gagner. L'humanité ou le pouvoir des anges.. Comme on dit l'union fait la force.
1. Le prologue

**Titre : Another Battle**

 **Rating : tout public**

 **Genre: Romance/Drame/Aventure /**

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une jeune femme courait rapidement pour échapper à une créature angélique. Essoufflée, fatiguée, elle n'en pouvait plus de courir ainsi pour échapper à une mort certaine. La pleine lune éclairait le paysage avec légèreté. Des anges étaient là pour la tuer. Raphaël était encore derrière tout cela pour forcer les Winchester à se montrer.

Dawn, la chasseuse était toute seule contre les anges. Elle ignorait les Winchester depuis la bataille entre Lucifer & Saint-Michel. Ça faisait un an qu'elle n'avait plus eu de leurs nouvelles. Elle avait rompu avec le cadet, car elle n'avait pas supporté le fait qu'il l'avait trompé avec cette pute, Ruby. La démone a été tuée par les mains des Winchester à l'intérieur de l'église. Raphaël était son pire ennemi. Une lueur blanche aveuglait la jeune femme qui tombait à terre. Elle était projetée au loin avec acharnement. Sa tête avait touché légèrement le goudron. Raphaël était déjà à ses pieds.

L'archange était le seul survivant de ses frères archanges. Lucifer, Saint-Michel Gabriel n'était plus de ce monde des insectes. Il mettait son pied sur le torse de la chasseuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait se rendre _ sans se battre _ elle en avait assez de cette vie de dureté. La chaussure propre de Raphaël se positionne sous le cou de Dawn qui eut du mal à respirer :

* * *

–Je vais te tuer, cette fois-ci, salope !

–Hugh, vas-y, termine ce que tu as commencé y a des mois !

–Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus te battre ? Lamentable ! dit-il, en la soulevant.

Elle fut seule devant son bourreau qui était en colère :

–Hugh..

–Tu fais peur à voir, Dawn. Tu ne mérites même pas de mourir.

–J'ai tué Lucifer, ça ne te met pas les boules ? Connard ?

–Pfff, pitoyable, je me demande ce qu'il te trouver, Gabriel.

* * *

Il balança Dawn dans les buissons qui gisaient dans son sang. Au final, elle était presque morte à l'intérieur des arbustes. Elle n'entendait plus rien, et ne voyait plus l'archange en face d'elle. Vingt-quatre heures qu'elle se battait violemment contre lui. Elle n'avait plus de force pour lutter, c'était trop dur.

Quatre heures du matin, Castiel était enfin là. Au milieu du champ bataille. Des gens qui étaient raide morts par la chasseuse, Dawn. Plus il s'avançait vers elle, et percevait les dégâts qu'avait causé son grand-frère, Raphaël. Des néons en mille morceaux sur le goudron et la pelouse fraîche. L'ange voyait enfin la silhouette inanimée de la chasseuse allongée tout au long du buisson, inconscient.

Ça faisait un an qu'elle avait disparu des radars…

L'angelot qui devenait peu à peu humain avait encore le don de guérison. Mais, il fallait qu'il l'emmène dans un endroit sûr, chez Bobby. Elle était comme morte. Chez Bobby, les frères étaient présents. Le cadet avait retrouvé son âme, et pensait sans cesse ses fautes qu'il avait commises envers Dawn.

Bobby appela tous les chasseurs pour avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, mais rien :

* * *

–Bobby..

–Fait chier ! dit, le vieil homme en balançant son téléphone par terre.

–Pas de nouvelle de Dawn ? coupa, le cadet inquiet.

–Non, rien ! Ça ne m'inspire pas con... Bobby, fut coupé par l'arrivée de l'ange.

En effet, Castiel fut au milieu de la pièce, avec Dawn dans ses bras, pâle voir incolore :

–Dawn ? reprirent-ils, tous d'un air choqué.

–Elle est ? commença, le vieil homme, paniqué.

–Presque. Il me faut de la place, Bobby. dit-il, en s'avançant vers la vitre.

–Bordel, qui lui a fait ça ? dit, Dean en voyant les dégâts sur son visage.

–Raphaël, crois-moi, j'ai des envies de meurtre, Dean. répliqua, Cass.

–Fais quelque chose, Castiel. soigne-là, je t'en prie, c'est ma FILLE !

–Je ne promets rien, Bobby. balança, l'ange devant la morte.

Endormie, comme un ange, Dawn ne sentait pas la main de Castiel à l'intérieur de son corps. Une lueur blanche apparaît à l'intérieur de la salle de séjour. Bobby, Dean et Sam mettaient les deux mains sur leurs oreilles...

* * *

 **Une review ? Pour le prologue ?**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**A/N : Ayez, nouveau chapitre sur cette histoire, ce soir. Demain, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de la poster, journée charger pour moi. On verra Dawn dès le chapitre trois de l'histoire. J'écoute, les ost de la série, et j'arrive à faire tout ça ? Yes ! Bonne lecture, les loulous!**

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Dawn dormait profondément à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Oui. Trois semaines. Castiel lui pratiquait encore des soins intenses qui la toucher forcément dans ses entrailles. Sam faisait des grimaces de douleur sachant qu'il n'était pas vissé, mais elle. Il était devant sa porte de chambre. Ses bras croisés contre son torse musclé, l'air inquiet. Castiel avait mis une barrière de protection sur les côtes de la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne croise plus aucun ange mis à part lui. Il avait fait la même chose pour les frères Winchester. C'était des symboles enochiens. Personne ne pouvait les voir ainsi que les démons.

C'était une assurance-vie pour les Winchester, et pour elle.

Le lendemain,, Bobby était dans la même pièce que d'habitude. Il donnait des nouvelles à Rufus, son ami de toujours à propos de sa fille adoptive. Son ami était soulagé pour lui. Le vieil homme déposait son téléphone fixe sur l'engin, et se servait un verre de whisky. Sam n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit ainsi que Dean Winchester. Ils n'avaient pas dormir depuis le retour de Dawn. Ils la croyaient morte depuis un an et la voilà qui refait surface dans leurs vies respectives.

 _C'était vrai._

Dean dans le passé avait fait une erreur avec elle. Il avait fait son relevé dans sa tête, puis dans son esprit.

* * *

 **1 :** coucher avec qu'elle, car elle était liée à son frère.

 **2 :** c'était la fille de Bobby, et c'était plus simple après le boulot de chasseur.

 **3 :** les parents de Dean et Dawn, c'étaient des meilleurs amis du monde.

 **4 :** ils partagent la même douleur depuis la mort de John Winchester.

 **5 :** ils aiment Sammy tous les deux.

 **6 :** il a fait le serment qu'elle devrait être avec Sam plutôt qu'avec lui-même.

 **7 :** l'alcool fait parfois des erreurs qu'on regrette plus tard.

 **8 :** on meurt si souvent qu'on oublie nos erreurs.

* * *

Sam avait fait également sa liste de faiblesse :

 **1 :** d'avoir couché avec Ruby, il le regrette.

 **2 :** ne pas avoir pris des nouvelles de Dawn lorsque son frère a été en enfer pendant un an.

 **3 :** de lui avoir fait du mal sans le voir.

 **4 :** je l'aime, mais n'ose pas lui dire à cause de la guerre des anges.

 **5 :** parce que nous sommes dans la même galère.

 **6 :** parce qu'on ne pourra avoir une famille normale.

Le cadet n'avait pas une longue note par rapport à son frère, car il avait fait souvent du mal à Dawn. Il ne la méritait pas. Il était au courant depuis des années que son frère, et elle avait eu une aventure amoureuse. C'était rare pour Dean qui reste régulièrement avec la même femme. Niveau enquête, c'était le point mort en ce moment à cause des anges qui se font la guerre sur terre. Les endroits n'étaient pas sûrs même à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Sam soupira :

– Sammy ? lui, appela son aîné.

Sam ne répondit pas :

– Sam ?

– Oui ? répondit, enfin le cadet en tournant sa tête vers son frère.

– Je peux te parler dans la cuisine ? Bobby, tu veux une..

Dean perçut le vieil homme qui dormait sur son pupitre. Il sourit.

* * *

Le ton de Dean détenait une voix rauque, et ferme devant son petit frère. Pas à pas, ils marchaient vers la cuisine d'un mouvement las. L'aîné avait les boules depuis que Dawn était de retour dans sa vie. Sa main gauche ouvrait le frigo gris du vieil homme, puis prit deux bières. Une pour lui, et pour son frère. Sam attrapait la canette froide de justesse dans ses deux mains libres.

On entendit le bruit de l'ouverture :

– Sam ?

– Dean.. On en a déjà discuté !

– C'est quand tu vas lui dire ? Tes sentiments ?

– Dean, ce n'est pas le moment. Les anges veulent sa tête.

– Castiel nous a mis des sceaux ainsi qu'à Dawn..Ne me prends pas pour un con !

– Tu as vu le futur Dean ? C'était comment ? Elle vivait avec toi ou moi ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sammy. répondit, l'aîné en buvant sa bière.

– Je vois. Elle était si bien avec Gabriel, qu'elle allait le voir en cachette !

Dean soupira :

– Lucifer l'avait mis, KO, Sam. Elle avait besoin de soins.

– Pourquoi tu défends toujours cette enflure, malgré qu'il soit mort ?

– Et, toi avec Ruby ? On en reparle où tu as compris ta leçon, Sam ?

– J'ai compris, ne me remets pas le couteau dans la plaie, Dean ! beugla, le cadet.

Sam eut un changement de ton devant son frère :

– Sam..

– J'ai compris, Dean. J'ai mes erreurs aussi envers Dawn.

– Nous sommes une famille, et nous devons la protéger.

– Si, elle nous cache des choses ? répondit, Sam d'une petite voix basse.

– On verra comment elle va réagir, Sam. lança, Dean sans savoir quoi répondre.

– On n'est pas des bons exemples pour elle, Dean. Moi, je m'en veux de l'avoir ignoré pendant un an.

– Moi, je m'en veux d'avoir couché avec elle, lorsque tu as été à tes études…

Le cadet serra fermement son poing gauche, car il était toujours furieux contre son frère. Oui. Il avait couché avec la fille de Bobby, il y avait des années. Car Sam était parti sans lui. Le chasseur maudit retenait ses larmes devant son aîné.

Les deux chasseurs étaient sur les nerfs...


	3. Chapitre 2

**A/N :** **coucou, on est mercredi ! Ce qui signifie ? Nouveau chapitre sur SPN ! YES ! J'ai adoré le faire, celui-là qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Bonne lecture, à tous ! Les chapitres font deux ou quatre pages.**

* * *

Quant à Dawn, elle rêvait paisiblement à l'intérieur de son rêve. Elle se trouvait au bord d'un lac de pêcheur. C'était l'automne sa saison préférée de l'année. Dedans, il n'y avait ni démon, ni créature de la nuit ou encore Raphaël à l'intérieur de ses rêves. Dawn était assise sur un banc ancien. La chasseuse détenait un air paisible sur sa figure pâle comme de la neige. À ses côtés, il y avait Gabriel, l'archange.

En tournant sa tête vers lui, elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Son amant était présent à l'intérieur de ses rêves. Comment, c'était possible ? C'était réel ou juste un rêve ? Gabriel lui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et elle lui rendit la pareille :

–Gab ?

–Salut, ma mignonne.

–Tu es...bafouilla-t-elle, en sanglot.

–Mort ? Oui, je le sais.

–Comment s'est possible ? lui, demanda-t-elle en voulant avoir des réponses sincères pour une fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

–Il faut que tu te réveilles, Dawn.

–Comment ça ?

–Tu dois te réveilles, les idiots veulent ton retour ainsi que ton père.

–Je suis morte ? Raphaël m'a tuée...fit-elle, je suis avec toi !

Gabriel secoua sa tête :

–Non. Je suis juste une image. Il faut que tu te réveilles, **DAWN ! MAINTENANT !** hurla, Gabriel.

Dawn sursauta dans son rêve..

* * *

Dans le monde réel, la chasseuse de vingt-sept ans ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Son souffle était là. Son cœur battait de nouveau. Le toucher, le goût, la vue, etc... Tout était là. Elle se levait avec difficulté à l'intérieur de son lit double qui détenait une odeur de bois ancien. La douleur. Cette sensation lui coupait le souffle et tombait sur le parquet de son père.

En bas, ils entendaient comme un bruit sourd à l'étage. Bobby ne pouvait pas marcher à cause de ses jambes, il était en fauteuil roulant depuis six mois. Depuis que Meg lui avait emprunté son corps pour faire du mal aux Winchester. Dean prenait son arme à feu, et Sam le suivait derrière lui sur les escaliers.

On pouvait entendre les craquements des marches.

La porte de Dawn était entrouverte depuis l'aube. Les deux chasseurs entraient dans la chambre de la fille de Bobby. Ils la voyaient assise sur le sol. Sam avait les yeux brillants, et ne pouvait pas retirer ses larmes cette fois-ci. S'en était de trop pour lui. La survivante avait ses membres entremêlée par ses draps épais. Il y en avait une au-dessus de son crâne, sur ses jambes et sur ses épaulettes. Au final, Dawn ne pouvait plus bouger devant ses idiots.

Dean lâcha son arme qui se glissait sur le plancher :

* * *

–Dawn ? appela, Dean d'une voix nouée.

–Les gars, au lieu de pleurer, venez m'aider ! Je suis coincée !

–J'arrive. s'exclama, l'aîné en reprenant ses émotions.

L'aîné des Winchester secoua sa tête, et aida son amie.

Il la regardait dans les yeux.

Le silence.

Dean Winchester la prenait fermement dans ses bras qui pleurait derrière son dos. Dawn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il passait. Sam avait les larmes qui coulaient sous ses paupières. Dean montait ses deux mains sur les pommettes de la chasseuse qui étaient un peu rose.

Silence..

* * *

L'aîné brisa le black-out, puis la contempla dans les yeux :

–Ne nous refais jamais une peur pareille, Dawn !

–Dean, pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état-là ? siffla, la jeune femme.

–Tu as été laissée pour morte, Dawn. Castiel t'a sauvé la vie..raconta, Sam en séchant ses larmes.

–Sam...Je…. Désolée…s'excusa-t-elle, en marchant lentement vers lui.

Sammy fut à bout, et elle le prit dans ses bras :

–Pardon, Sam... À toi, aussi Dean.

–Ca ne fait rien, tu es revenue, c'est l'essentiel. Bobby t'attend...

–Mon père ? Je veux le voir...Humpff..

–Attention, dit Sam en la tenant sur les côtés.

* * *

Pendant ce long moment, Bobby se réveillait au-dessus de son pupitre, fatigué. Devant lui, sa fille était surpris de la revoir sur pied. Il bougeait son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à sa fille, abasourdir. Il n'en croyait pas ses mirettes. Le vieil homme prenait les mains blanches de sa fille, Dawn.

Ils restaient silencieux...


	4. Chapitre 3

– _Papa ?_

– _Je suis soulagé que tu sois vivante, ma chérie._

– _Ca va, ne t'en fait pas, papa. dit-elle, en souriant faiblement._

– _Bordel, ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok ? reprit, le vieil homme._

– _Je ne te le promets pas, Bobby. dit-elle, en souriant._

– _Ou étais-tu passée depuis un an ? Rufus te chercher, et les autres chasseurs aussi._

– _C'est compliqué, papa. J'ai besoin d'une bière…._

Dean devança la jeune chasseuse qui lui donna sa bière, et le prit :

* * *

– _Merci, dit-elle, d'un ton rauque._

– _C'est vrai, tu n'as pas répondu à Bobby, insista, Dean. sur la question._

 _-C'est compliqué, Dean. J'ai travaillé pour Crowley fut un temps._

 _-Tu es sérieuse ? lâcha, soudainement Sam, mais tu es dingue !_

 _-Ne me traite pas de dingue, Sammy, si je travail avec lui, c'est pour que Bobby retrouve ses jambes, ok ? Vous aviez fait quoi durant mon absence, hum ? RIEN !_

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, et lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

* * *

– _Tu es sérieuse ? Ne me prends pas de haut, Dawn pendant que tu as été, je ne sais ou, depuis un an, nous on a sauvé la vie des gens, et pour Bobby on cherche une solution ! lui, cracha-t-il, sur les nerfs._

 _Dawn reçu un postillon de Dean sur son visage, puis se leva brusquement de sa chaise._

– _Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner, Dean. Je suis majeur, je te le signale !_

– _Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire que des_ _ **CONNERIES !**_ _dit-il, en haussant le ton._

– _Tu sais quoi ? Dean ? Tu n'es qu'un con qui ne pense qu'à toi-même._

 _Il la gifla devant les yeux de Bobby et de son frère . La mèche de Dawn arriva sur son nez:_

– _Tu ne sais pas, ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant un an, Dean. Ni à quel point, j'ai souffert. Gabriel a été tué par Lucifer, cette pute de Meg m'avait prit en chasse, ensuite Crowley...Ne me gifle plus jamais devant mon père, je te déteste, Dean. Je regrette d'avoir couché avec toi, durant mon adolescence._

Les mots peuvent faire très mal et Dean en a prit un sacré coup sur son alter-ego :

* * *

– _Ou vas-tu ? Dean ? demanda, Sam inquiet._

– _Achetez, des tartes, j'ai faim...Et, de la bière...dit, l'aîné, en remettant sa veste correctement._

L'aîné quitta les lieux en prenant les cles de son Impla :

– _Tu as été dure avec Dean, Dawn._

– _Il m'a giflé, Sam ! Sam, tu as été le premier à mourir, ensuite, Dean, et moi. Nous mourrons tous dans cette famille. Pour une fois, que j'ai la donne avec Crowley, je peux sauver mon père !_

Bobby tapa son poing sur son bureau, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme :

* * *

– _Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour moi, Dawn. Tu es jeune._

– _Trop tard, papa. J'ai conclu l'accord, il y'a deux semaines à_ _ **Seattle.**_

– _Quoi ? fit, Sam en étirant un sourire crispé sur son visage, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?_

– _Si, Sam. Comme convenue, je suis vivante, Crowley passera dans la journée._

Sam s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas vif et prit sa main froide :

– _Tu es dingue, tu le sais ça ?_

– _Oui, je le sais. Sam.. A propos, il faut qu'on discuter, tous les deux._

* * *

– _De quoi ?_

– _De tous, Sammy…_

– _Je vois, dit-il, d'un air gêné, de notre…_

– _Oui, mais je dois me changer avant, car je me sens sale.._

– _Pas de problème, je ne bouge pas de toute façon, sois tranquille._

– _Ok, merci._

Dawn quitta la pièce en lançant un dernier regard envers le cadet des Winchester. Il sourit presque, mais cacha sa joie à l'intérieur de lui. Sam tourna sa tête vers le vieil homme :

* * *

– _Bobby, je.._

– _Ca va, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Sammy.._

– _Tu savais pour..._

– _Toi, et ma fille ? Oui, depuis longtemps._

– _Et, pour Dean ?_

– _Dean et Dawn ? reprit, le vieux chasseur. Non, pas que je sache._

– _Tu n'as pas eu de soupçon ?_

– _A l'époque, elle chassait avec John, et Dean, donc je ne la voyais pas beaucoup._

– _Je comprends, tu crois qu'ils vont se calmer ? Un jour ? demanda, Sam._

– _Possible, ils ont un fort caractère, tous les deux, on verra._


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Quelques jours plus tôt à Seattle, -**_

 _-Crowley, magne ton cul ! Montre-toi ! beugla, Dawn Singer._

 _-Je suis là, darling ! dit, le concerné en se montrant enfin devant elle._

 _-Ce n'est pas très poli de me déranger à une heure tardive. Que va penser Sammy ?_

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel :

 _-Ca va faire un an que je ne donne plus de nouvelle._

 _ **-Ooooohhh**_ _, puis savoir pourquoi ? jubila-t-il, en souriant._

 _-Ta gueule, Crowley. Ca ne te regarde pas ce qui se passe entre moi et Sam._

Le nouveau roi des enfers s'approcha d'elle, dangereusement :

 _-Tu vis dans des débris, Dawn. Pourquoi ? A cause de ses putains d'anges ?_

 _-Crowley, la ferme ! Ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver !_

 _-J'étais dans mon manoir avec deux démones. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Au juste ?_

Elle soupira :

* * *

-J'ai besoin d'un accord avec toi.

Il rira :

 _-Un accord ? Un pacte avec le roi des enfers ? Hum, ça me plaît !_

 _-Je veux que mon père retrouve ses jambes ! Je donnerais ma vie pour lui._

 _-Tu sais qu'il y a toujours un prix ? A payer ? Si, on fait le pacte on se revoit dans quelques jours._

 _-Si, tu parles de mon âme...Tu la gardes !_

 _-Non, je ne parle pas de ton "âme", ma darling…_

 _-De quoi ? Au juste ? Hum ? répondit-elle, d'une voix rauque._

 _-De faire équipe avec moi ? Je te proposais mon aide pour les anges, ok ?_

 _-Pardon ? Bon, ok...Je veux bien ton aide, même si, je vais le regretter !_

 _Crowley jubila en souriant narquoisement devant la belle qui fut coincé :_

* * *

 _-Embrasse-moi, d'abord ?_

 _-Pardon ? Non !_

 _-Embrasse-moi, c'est comme ça, fonctionne les pactes. En générale._

 _-Ok, ça ne peut pas être pire comme journée de toute façon…_

 _-Bien ! Je vais voir si ta réputation est aussi vrai._

Dawn Singer alla regretter son geste envers le diable junior.

* * *

L'homme d'affaire, Crowley s'approchait d'elle d'un pas lent. Il remettait la mèche rouge sur le côté. Elle tremblait, frissonnait. La main chaude du diable était comme de la braise contrairement à la fille Singer qui était froide comme de la glace. Les lèvres fines de Crowley se posaient sur celles de la chasseuse réputé. Ca y est, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière avec cette chose. Ils se séparaient.

Crowley apprécié ce baiser :

 _-Intéressent. Je connais la rumeur toi et Dean Winchester._

 _-La rumeur ? Tu nous as prit en photo ? Rends-moi ça !_

 _-Non, ma darling, je prends toujours mes accords en photo. Pour preuve._

 _-Comment es-tu au courant pour moi et Dean ? C'était une erreur de jeunesse !_

 _-Lorsqu'il a été en enfer, il torturé des gens comme toi, sadique, manipulateur, écoeurant._

 _-Non….C'est faux, il n'est pas comme ça !_

 _-Ohhh, on dirait que tu l'aimes encore...J'me trompe ?_

 _-Non, je suis avec Sam, maintenant..Mais, c'est terminer avec Dean Winchester._

 _-Vraiment ? Justement, ils sont dans ma maison, dans mon manoir….Viens…_

N'ayant pas eu le choix, elle suivit le démon des carrefours.

 **_Fin du retour en arrière à Seattle _**

* * *

 **De nos jours**

Dawn était dans sa chambre après sa dispute avec Dean. Elle avait très mal. Soudain, il y avait du grabuge en bas de son sanctuaire. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges descendaient rapidement des escaliers avec maladresse. Elle percevait son conjoint sur le sol, affaibli. Ce dernier faisait une légère grimace d'avertissement à sa dulcinée. Il ne se relevait pas. Dawn saisissait l'arme de Dean sur la table de cuisine et le pointait derrière le dos du démon.

 _C'était Crowley._

Sûre d'elle, elle défait la sécurité sur l'arme à feu. Crowley la plaque brutalement contre le mur de la maison de son père, Bobby. Ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire, car il n'avait pas son arme sur lui. Il était trop loin de son bureau. Crowley était furieux contre elle après qu'elle ait foiré un contrat avec un poisson. Sam était cloué sur le parquet de Bobby.

Le nouveau roi des enfers sera le coup fin de la femme aux cheveux rouges :

* * *

 _-Tu m'as déçu, darling…_

 _-Hugh, je viens juste de me réveillée, Crowley ! Raphaël m'avait laissé pour morte !_

 _-Hum, à oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu es là, on peut faire le contract que tu m'as promis ?_

 _-Quel contrat ? fit, le père en regardant sa fille dans les yeux._

 _-Je lui donne un baiser, et tu récupères tes jambes, vieil homme._

 _-Non, je refuse ! risposta, Bobby, en beuglant._

 _-Non, papa, j'ai pris ma décision, j'en ai marre de ces idiots qui meurent à chaque fois, c'est mon tour, papa. J'ai envie que tu marches de nouveau…..Vas-y, Crowley._

 _Sam eut du mal à se relever. Il sentit une douleur lorsqu'il vit sa copine embrassait le diable :_

 _-Bien, ce fut délicieux._

 _-Donne les jambes à mon père ! Crowley !_

 _Crowley claqua des doigts et regarda le vieil homme :_

 _-Ca risque de faire bizarre, de retrouver ses jambes, vieil homme._

 _-Ta gueule, bordel pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dawn !_

 _-Papa, en échange Crowley me protéger des anges, et moi je bosse pour lui._

 _-Tu n'es pas sérieuse que va dire Dean ? Il n'est pas con !_

 _-Dean ? Je l'emmerde ! cracha-t-elle, sur les nerfs. Crowley ?_

* * *

 _-Oui, darling ?_

 _Dès qu'il tourna sa tête vers elle, il reçut une gifle :_

 _-La prochaine fois que tu fais du mal à Sam, je te tue !_

 _-J'ai compris, ma beauté fatale. Ta réputation en tant que chasseuse, tu es extra._

 _-La ferme, ok ? Maintenant, va-t-en !_

 _-Ah, une chose darling, Meg m'a dit un secret intéressant à ton sujet._

 _Elle pâlit :_

 _-Lors de l'accident voiture, quand John Winchester a été tué après l'accident...Elle m'a dit que tu avais perdu quelque chose toi aussi, hum...Que c'était en rapport avec Dean..Enfin, comme tu le dis si bien, le passé et le passé, darling..Amusez-vous bien, mes darlings !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Dawn eut mal au coeur :_

 _-Chérie, de quoi il parlait ?_

 _-Meg n'est qu'une pute, papa._

 _-Non, tu esquives la question, je te connais, ma chérie…_

 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Bobby. C'est trop dure…_

 _-Ma puce, fit Sam, pourquoi tu te mets dans tout cet état-là ?_

 _-Sam, je te demande pardon, il ne faut pas que Dean le sache…._

 _-Sache quoi ? termina, le cadet, de quoi tu as si peur ?_

 _Elle avala sa salive :_

* * *

 _-J'ai fais une fausse-couche, Sam. C'était dû au choc avec le camion et la voiture._

 _-Pardon ? Tu étais enceinte de Dean à l'époque ? reprit, Bobby bouche bée._

 _-Papa, nous étions jeunes et bêtes à l'époque... Tessa m'a dit que je n'étais pas prête pour avoir un enfant, et que la fausse-couche a été causé par Azazel._

 _-J'en suis malade ! fit, Sam en serrant son poing gauche, tu n'avais pas le droit._

 _-Sam, je ne voulais pas le dire, car c'était mon fardeau par le sien, ni le tient !_

 _Sam eut les yeux brillants :_

 _-Tu n'avais pas à porter ça toute seule, Dawn !_

 _-Si, c'était ma punition, Sammy. Mes actes, mes erreurs…_

 _-Si, Dean l'apprend, il sera fou de rage..commenta, Sam Winchester._

 _-Oui, ça va faire quelques années que je le cache, sauf si cette pute gâche tout !_

 _-Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ? demanda, Bobby inquiet pour sa fille._

 _Elle rirait presque en pleure :_

* * *

 _-Papa, Crowley le sait, et j'ignore comment. Il m'a dit des choses imaginables pendant que Dean a été en enfer, je ne le crois pas...Il me tourne en bourrique. Les anges me tournent en bourrique, et j'en ai ASSEZ !_

 _Sam s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras pendant que son frère n'était pas là._

 _En parlant de Dean, ce dernier n'était pas con. Il se trouvait dans sa voiture avec les tartes, bières et une magazine porno sur le siège passager. Castiel se trouvait soudainement à ses côtés. Il haussait les épaules _ tout en gardant _ ses deux mains sur le volant en cuir._

 _Dean mit AC/DC dans son véhicule :_

* * *

 _-Dean ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Il faut que ça cesse avec Dawn._

 _-Désolé, mais on n'arrête pas de s'étriper en ce moment._

 _-Si, vous ne vous arrêtez pas de vous faire du mal, je dois le faire à ma manière._

 _-Oh, non Cas, ce qui se passe entre moi et elle, ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _-Si, ça me concerne. Car, je vous protège tous les deux depuis des lustres, maintenant. Et, ça risque de mal finir votre histoire. Voir en sang…_

 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Castiel. Tiens, les lumières sont allumé ?_

 _-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe...dit, l'ange gardien de Dean à ses côtés._

 _En effet, Meg se trouva à l'intérieur de la maison de Singer._

* * *

 _Bobby était inconscient, Sam allonger sur le sol en saignant du nez. Quant à Dawn, bah, elle était sur les nerfs contre la blondasse du siècle, Meg. C'était la fille de Lucifer, du diable. Dawn avait une commode qui coince son ventre. Elle suffoquait presque devant la blondasse qui était fière. La tête de Meg se tourna vers la fille adoptive du vieil homme :_

 _-Ma pauvre chérie, tu es un dans un pétrin…_

 _-Comment tu m'as trouvée ? Pétasse ?_

 _-Tic-tac, c'est moi qui pose les questions, ma belle…_

 _Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur :_

 _-C'est vrai que tu as failli avoir un enfant avec ce cher Dean ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi...tu...parles ! Meg..Humpfff…_

 _-Oh, si ! dit-elle, avec sarcasme, Castiel est d'ailleurs au courant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le concerné se montra enfin devant la porte :_

* * *

 _-Lâche-là, Meg !_

 _-Oh, mon Castiel, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?_

 _-Je ne répéterais pas,lâche Dawn, immédiatement !_

 _-Pas question, je veux entendre sa réponse de ses tripes...Alors ?_

 _Dean entra doucement dans la maison, prudent :_

 _-Alors ?_

 _-J'ignore qui...humpff, t'a donné ce genre d'information, Meg…_

 _-Oh, ne fais pas l'idiote, je suis sûr que Dean, est au courant !_

 _-Non, il ne l'est pas...Hugh, lâche-moi !_


	7. Chapitre 6

Dean entendit toute la conversation entre, Dawn, Meg et Castiel.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles envers la chasseuse. Dean tirait sur la blondasse puis celle-ci disparaît sous les iris brillants de Dawn. Ça y est, c'était le moment de vérité pour l'aîné des Winchester. L'ange relevait la chasseuse avec simplicité. Le regard de Dean était irrité face à la fille de Bobby. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait caché une telle vérité destructeur envers lui.

Dawn sursauta de peur lorsqu'il haussa le ton :

– _C'est vrai ? lui, demanda-t-il en haussant le ton._

– _Oui, c'est vrai. J'étais enceinte de toi, avant l'accident de voiture._

– _ **PUTAIN**_ _, tu n'avais le droit de me cacher une telle chose !_

– _Dean, c'était une erreur de jeunesse Azazel à tuer notre enfant, avant John…_

– _Tu es égoïste de me l'avoir caché durant toutes ses années !_

– _Bon, ça suffit ! intervient, Castiel._

L'ange mit son pouce et son majeur sur les fronts des deux chasseurs qui se trouvèrent en face de lui..Il les envoya dans le passé afin qu'ils se calment.

* * *

 _ **_ 1973 à Lawrence, dans le Kansas**_ ___

Dawn avait beaucoup de mal pour les voyages dans le temps. Elle se retient de vomir derrière les garçons. Son cœur se serrait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. La jeune femme se regardait dans le miroir ovale. Ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur durant le transport. Dean se retournait envers elle. En effet, il détenait un air surpris par ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient plus rouge, mais blond cendré.

Castiel se mit entre les deux :

– _Castiel, tu as fait quoi à mes cheveux ? râla-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui._

– _J'ai changé ta couleur, car à cet époque, il n'y a pas cette couleur…_

– _Blond cendré ? Pas mal..fit, l'aîné des Winchester, ça te change.._

– _Remets-moi, comme j'étais avant !_ _ **CASTIEL**_ _!_

– _Non, vous restez ici pour régler vos différends, pas avant._

– _ **Putain,**_ _Cass...Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? se plaignit, le chasseur._

– _Je n'ai pas le choix. Vous vous déchirez mutuellement, donc c'était la seule solution._

– _Castiel, je ne peux pas rester dans cet endroit, tu oublies que…_

– _Pour Crowley ? Oui, je sais..Sam m'a envoyé un texto... confia, l'ange._

– _Quoi ? s'étouffa presque Dean, en la regardant dans les yeux, tu plaisantes ?_

– _Toi, le donneur de leçon, ça va, cinq minutes_ …

Lorsqu'ils se balançaient encore des piques, l'ange partit dans le présent :

– _Bien, que fait-on maintenant ? Vu qu'on est coincé à cause de toi, Dean._

– _Moi ? dit-il, en se pointant du doigt, c'est de ta faute aussi, Dawn !_

* * *

– _Oui, j'ai eu tort de t'avoir caché la mort de l'enfant, Dean. J'avais eu seulement dix-neuf ans, à l'époque où l'accident avait eu lieu, Dean ! A l'époque, tu courais dans tous les sens pour des nunuches ! A quoi bon ? De toute façon, tu n'en voulais pas à l'époque !_

Irrité le jeune chasseur la coinça contre la paroi ancienne. Elle releva sa tête vers la sienne :

– _Ne me provoque pas, Dawn !_

– _Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me torturer comme ce que tu as fait en enfer ?_

Dean plissa son œil droit :

– _Qui t'a dit ça ?_

– _Devine, Crowley... Tu nous prends vraiment pour des cons…_

– _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? grommela, le jeune homme._

– _Tu ne dors plus, tu manges moins, et tu es distant !_

* * *

– _Possible, mais toi aussi, je te signale, j'ignore pourquoi tu ne nous as pas pris des nouvelles durant un an, mais ça doit avoir le fait que tu m'as mentie durant toutes ses années... Vrai ou Faux ? insista, Dean._

– _Vrai, Dean. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, Dean._

– _J'avais le droit de le savoir, Dawn ! J'étais le père de cet enfant !_

– _Possible, mais comme je te l'ai dit, l'accident a causé sa perte... Sam a été aussi bouleversé par cette nouvelle…_

– _Tu m'étonnes..fit, l'aîné en levant les yeux au ciel._

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés reprit la parole avec difficulté :

– _Sam a été tué une première fois, ensuite ça a été toi..Imagine, comment j'aurai élever l'enfant sans père ? J'aurai craqué ! Ok ? Après, Sam a été enfermé avec St Michel, et Lucifer... J'en ai assez de la chasse ! Tu m'entends ? Assez !_

Dean lui donna une seconde claque de la journée afin qu'elle se calme :

* * *

–Arrête de te plaindre, tu n'as jamais été comme ça avant. Ok ?

–Désolée, mais depuis la visite de Meg, j'ai les nerfs à bloc…

–Je suis toujours en colère après toi, Dawn, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi lorsque Sam avait couché avec Ruby….Je me suis jeté sur toi….

Dawn souffla sa longue mèche cendrée :

–Bon, ok fait quoi ?

–Il y a mes parents en ville, donc pas de gaffe !


End file.
